


“Mine.”

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Feeding, Includes Fanart, Lust, M/M, Mystery, Possessive Draco, Possessiveness, Vampire Draco Malfoy, fangs, hunger, vampire!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Harry ventures into the forest.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, October. Prompt: 'In the dead of night' with a restriction of 333 words and we had to use cult horror posters as art inspiration.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/632930751865880576/mine)⭐️ I made for this fic is posted to my tumblr. 

Harry’s heart thumped as he glanced over his shoulder, he could _feel_ he wasn’t alone. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, weaving around trees in the hopes he’d lose it. 

All he could see was darkness—it had fear crawling up his spine that refused to be ignored—the same darkness wound around him and settled in his chest. 

Draco watched curiously as the messy haired boy went through the forest, _his_ forest. Humans never learned but he wasn’t about to deny himself a midnight snack. 

Upon closer inspection need washed over him, adding to the heat growing inside his body. The boy wasn’t only reckless but captivating, head spinning as the sweet smell flooded his senses. He swooped soundlessly to the ground, drawn to him. 

Draco’s eyes darkened and his mouth watered, in all the years he’d been alive he’d never encountered such an alluring scent and he hadn’t even tasted him yet. 

Harry heard the rumours. Of fangs and blood, of bats that turned into monsters, of being _claimed._

When he looked around he saw nothing, but alarms went off in his mind. He slowly turned his head but it couldn’t brace him for the hand around his throat—the grip firm and possessive but almost… tender. 

Shock spread across Harry’s features and he was met with sharp eyes, for a moment he forgot how to breathe, the air heavy between them.

A primal noise escaped Draco, it trembled through Harry’s body and left him lax, fangs pierced his neck and he began to feed on him. 

Blood pounded in Harry’s ears, he threw his head back, pain mixed with pleasure. His cheeks turned an enticing shade of pink, lashes fanning his skin with a choked off moan. 

Draco pulled back with a moan of his own, tongue darting out as not to waste a drop. Perfection. He was startled by the strength of his own desire—to hide him away from the rest of the world, to keep him.

“ _Mine_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something like this, I hope you enjoyed it!💙
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
